fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arato Tsukikage
Arato Tsukikage (アラート・ツキケージ Tsukikage Arato) is an independent mage. He is the older brother of Yui Tsukikage and he is known as the Golden Demon. He possesses a deep desire to protect his sister but gets easily embarrassed when talking about it, so he bullies Yui to hide his care. Appearance Arato bears a striking resemblance to Yui. He has blonde hair that is spiked, and he wears a similar sailor-style outfit. He wears a white top with grey shorts that reach his knees, and he wears black socks with yellow stripes on them, accompanied by white sneakers that have yellow soles. He wears a yellow tie and black hand accessories. Personality Arato is extremely perverted. His perverted nature causes him to lewd his sister often. Arato is a Do-S (extreme sadist). He is always cheerful and loves to joke and loves teasing Yui. However, his personality suddenly changes when something goes against his wishes and when Yui is too defiant around him. He doesn't like it when the heroine disobeys his orders and he often punishes her because of that. Arato can also be shown to be good at interpreting peoples' motives. Arato takes pleasures in making Yui do what she refuses to do and then to make her enjoy what she hates. He is an open pervert type of character and also a voyeur, which makes him wish to share his prey with others and enjoys seeing her get messed up by others, but then he becomes possessive and jealous and punishes her for it. It is shown he also doesn't mind if people observe when he is messing with Yui History When Arato was a child, he lived happily with his father. Sharing his mother's love for technology, he visited labs his whole life. However, his father disappeared mysteriously while searching for the Galaxy Rod in France, causing a small rift between Arato and his sister Yui. Arato had become harsh and secretive, while Yui was the same timid girl as always. As time went on, Yui was taught Sky Dragon Slayer magic due to her proficiency in Magic. Arato got extremely jealous and started to bully Yui for her magic, shaming her for it and calling her a nerd. Eventually, Arato learned magic of his own, and he begun to continuously challenge Yui to fights to try and beat her and make her feel bad, though he never won, which enraged him. Yui became aware of this and started to decline the fight requests, making up excuses so she wouldn't seem horrible. Arato eventually gave up on fighting her, much to Yui's relief. Yui and Arato grew further and further apart over time, much to Arato's anger. Arato despised his sister and one day, she and him restored their relations, though Arato still wasn't interested. Yui had thought about joining the Mermaid Heel guild, but upon being guilt tripped by Arato into staying, she went back on her decision, which kickstarted one of his many plans to kill her. One day, Arato and his sister were out at the park when Arato got into a fight with another boy. Yui desperately tried to stop them and ended up getting fatally injured when she was hit by Arato's Eternal Thunder spell and knocked unconscious. Despite Arato's desperate attempts to wake her up, Yui didn't open her eyes. Arato began to cry and sob, begging for Yui to wake up. Yui eventually woke up. Arato and Yui made amends and promised to always stay together forever. Arato and Yui then went on to form a team and later, a guild called Rabbit's Heart. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic: Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Elemental Caster Magic and Holder Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them, even shaping their attacks as they wish. Users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic can allow the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. *'Thunderbolt Strike': The user creates a special kind of dark-red lightning that they coat their fist with before executing an empowered punch. The lightning has been described as being "lightning that goes beyond lightning", and is noticeably more powerful and possesses unique properties. *'Electric Spark': The user throws an electrically charged tackle at the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Volt Charge': The user shrouds itself in electricity and smashes into its target. This also damages the user a little. Thunder's Rage: A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. Shock Cannon: The user fires an electric blast like a cannon to inflict damage and cause paralysis. Unison Raid: Unison Raid (合体魔法ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido) is an ability utilized by various Mages. It is an extremely powerful ability that allows two Mages to unite two kinds of Magic similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack.According to Jellal Fernandes, many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve Unison Raid without success, thus implying that it is an extremely difficult ability to master, or let alone obtain. Arato and Yui managed to successfully pull a Unison Raid off on their first attempt. Equipment